digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 13 - Crazy Armor
Bakemon were all over the city, breaking into more houses, kidnapping more people. What they didn’t expect, was for someone to fight back. When they broke into a certain house, they got a little surprise. “Water Knuckle!” Mambomon shouted as he punched the three Bakemon. “Let’s get out of here!” Libby said to her parents and her sister. The four of them ran out of the house and down the street, where they met Triceramon. “SnowBotamon, ready?” “Okay!” SnowBotamon said. <> SnowBotamon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon “Celestial Arrow!” Angewomon said. She hit Triceramon with an arrow. It didn’t faze him. “Uh-oh. We need more power, Libby.” “How’s this for power?” someone shouted. A huge white and red spider jumped down from a nearby building. “Spider Shooter!” he blasted Triceramon. “Infermon!” Matt yelled. “Triceramon’s still too powerful! Wait. I’ve got an idea.” He pulled out a card. “Digi-Modify! Dragon Fury Activate!” “Dragon Fury!” Infermon shouted. He blasted Triceramon with blasts of fire. “It’s still not effective!” Libby noticed. Then something blasted Angewomon. She reverted to Gatomon. Then something swooped down and grabbed Libby. Libby’s crest fell to the ground, along with her D-Terminal. It was a Flybeemon. “Gatomon, you’ve got to digivolve!” “You dropped your crest, I can’t!” she groaned. Libby was brought to the mall. She was put in a place with lots of kids. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Libby!” the person gasped. It was Kate. “It’s good to see you. Gatomon’s here too. That means we can escape.” “Not really,” Libby sighed. “I lost my D-Terminal and my crest. Where’s Hawkmon?” “Spencer’s got him,” Kate said. “He was trapped here too, but then we stole those crystals from Gaiomon that stopped us from digivolving. Then Spencer destroyed them, but he wasn’t able to save me, because that Dinobeemon was going to kill me if he tried to save me.” Meanwhile, Boone, Tyler, and Jack were having some troubles. They were being attacked by some Veedramon. “Can’t you bio-merge or something, Boone?” Jack asked, as Ikkakumon hit one of the Veedramon with a torpedo. “Kudamon has no energy,” Boone replied. “I’ve got an idea,” Jack said. “Armadillomon, let’s do this!” “Right!” Armadillomon said. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Jack said. <> Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Sepikmon the Spirit of Friendship Armadillomon turned into a monkey-like creature with an aboriginal New Guinea mask. “Wow, I guess I used Spencer’s D-Terminal by accident,” Jack smiled. “Tyler, use mine!” He threw his D-Terminal to Tyler. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Tyler shouted. <> Patamon armor digivolve to… Mantaraymon Patamon turned into a navy blue stingray. “Tail Booster!” he stuck his tail into a Veedramon and destroyed it, after it got zapped by the tail. Suddenly, a Dinobeemon grabbed Tyler. “Help!” he shouted. He was carried to the mall where Kate and Libby were. He was put in a corner by the Dinobeemon. It wasn’t long before Kate and Libby found him. “Tyler!” Kate said. “Where’s Patamon?” “He was left behind,” Tyler said. “I do have Jack’s D-Terminal.” “How’s that going to help?” Libby asked. “I can use the Digi-Egg in it,” Gatomon smiled. “Actually, the Digi-Egg of Reliability was used on Patamon, but Jack has a new Digi-Egg now. The Digi-Egg of Courage,” Tyler explained. “Good enough for me,” Kate said. “And you have your D-Terminal?” Tyler nodded. “Then you can use that on one of your other Digimon.” “What about you?” Tyler asked. “You brother has my crest and D-Terminal, not to mention my Digimon,” Kate groaned. “So should we digivolve or what?” Tyler asked. “Not yet,” Kate smiled. < > < > < > Penny rode Ginryumon (a dark colored dragon, Ryudamon’s Champion form) down the street, with a Tankmon close behind her. “Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing Activate!” Six shining wings came out of Ginryumon’s back. “Let’s get out of here.” He kicked off into the air. Soon, she came upon Spencer and Rachel. She landed next to Rachel and Spencer. “I’d hate to break up your date, but we have some problems.” “You think?” Spencer sneered. “Did you escape from Gaiomon? I didn’t think so. I barely got away.” “Look, let’s just go pound that guy and go home!” Penny said. “It’s trickier than that,” Rachel replied. “We need to be careful.” < > < > < > Meanwhile, Matt was looking around, trying to find the other Digi-Destined. Somehow, he came across Andy. “Dude, we need to find out where they’re taking the people they kidnapped.” “Hold on, I’m working that part out,” Andy said. He was busy, working away on his laptop. “I just hacked into one of the orbiting satellites; it’s one of those ones that take pictures for things like Google Earth. I took a few picture of the city, and the Digimon seem to be going from and coming to the mall.” “Let’s go!” Matt said. “Gee. Sometimes I wonder why I have the Crest of Knowledge, when you’re around.” < > < > < > “Okay, I think we’re ready,” Kate said. “Quietly call out some of your Digimon and then we’ll go from there.” Tyler brought Lopmon and Palmon out of his Digivice. “Ready you two?” Libby and Tyler nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” they shouted. The Bakemon were aware of them now. <> Lopmon armor digivolve to… Moosemon the Antlers of Hope Gatomon armor digivolve to… Lynxmon the Claws of Courage Lopmon turned into a blue and white moose. Gatomon turned into a fiery lion. Then Tyler’s crest glowed. <> Palmon matrix digivolve to… Lillymon Palmon turned into a flower pixie. The three humans jumped onto Moosemon’s back and they galloped through the mall with Lynxmon and Lillymon. However, Lynxmon was soon hit by an attack from Sandiramon. She turned back into Gatomon. “Gatomon!” Libby gasped. Suddenly, Andy, Matt, Infermon, Mambomon, and Commandramon came through the glass roof. “Miss us?” Matt asked. Then his crest glowed and a yellow Digi-Egg appeared by Libby. “Use it now!” “Digi-Armor Energize!” she shouted. <> Gatomon armor digivolve to… Butterflymon the Honey of Knowledge Gatomon became a big yellow humanoid creature with blue and silver wings. < > < > < > “They’re at the mall,” Spencer told Penny. “We need to get there, now!” “Well, I think someone’s already there! There’s smoke rising from it!” Rachel told them. “Let’s go!” Spencer said. Paildramon grabbed him and then Rachel, Leormon, and Penny climbed onto Ginryumon. They flew towards the mall. They weren’t even halfway there when they saw a Megadramon getting ready to blast something. The “something” was Jack, Boone, Kudamon, Mantaraymon, and Sepikmon. “Darkside Attack!” Megadramon shouted. He blasted the ground next to Jack, Boone, and the Digimon. When the dust cleared, Spencer, Rachel, and Penny saw Jack, Boone, a small puffball (Puffmon, Kudamon’s Fresh form), Upamon, and Tokomon. Megadramon was getting ready to attack again. “Paildramon, you’ve gotta save them!” Spencer said. His crest glowed. <> Paildramon warp digivolve to… Imperialdramon Dragon Mode “Positron Laser!” Imperialdramon Dragon Mode roared, blasting Megadramon to bits. Penny and Rachel jumped onto Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Ginryumon de-digivolved and then he and Leormon joined their tamers. Then Imperialdramon Dragon Mode landed and Spencer got off quickly to get Boone and Jack to safety. Penny helped him carry the two of them, Puffmon, Tokomon, and Upamon onto Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Then they flew to the mall. By the time they got there, Jack and Boone were awake. They landed on top of the mall and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode reverted to Veemon. “It’s time to armor digivolve, Veemon!” Spencer said. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Sethmon the Storm of Love They broke through the roof and landed next to their friends. “I bet Sandiramon doesn’t feel so tough now,” Spencer smiled. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts